Staying Alive
by CyberGold
Summary: First semester of college was over & a getaway was what the gang needed. Everyone just wanted to make it in the real world, now their priorities must change. They did not expect to be battling the dead. Could they stay together and fight? Or will the harsh reality of survival split them apart? Lots of Jori. Lots of action. Lots of drama. I do not own Victorious. Rating may change.
1. Prologue - Chapter 1 - The Last Day

**A/N:** Hey there guys :3. So I've been working on this story for some time. Dawn of the Dead, Shaun of the Dead, Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead, 28 Days Later, F3AR, The Last Of Us, Call of Duty: Black Ops: Zombies, I Am Legend, Zombieland and a bunch more all inspired me to write this. Also my love for Victorious. This is a zombie story mixed with Jori, Puckettine, lots of action & drama. Slightly AU obviously. ;)

**Rated T:** For gore, cursing and fluff.

**Genre:** Horror/Romance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just writing for fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Freshman Year<strong>

* * *

><p>When the gang graduated from Hollywood Arts they all went to Raven Fletcher University a very well-known performing art's college. They thought this next chapter of their lives would be easy and things would remain the same but as they all took a different creative path things were slowly changing.<p>

Tori and Jade were rooming together to get the privacy they've always wanted. After a rocky senior year in high school Jade finally was with the person she loved and was actually happy. Tori devoted herself to Jade, constantly going above and beyond to keep her girl pleased. Beck tried to stir some drama between them during the prom but now they were stronger than ever.

Cat was a dance major who lived with Sam Puckett in her grandmother's apartment. When she wasn't perfecting her dance skills she spent her free time on the booming babysitting business they started the year prior. Cat was in love with Sam but didn't want to tell her because she didn't want to scare her off. Little did Cat know, Sam was harboring the same feeling but she afraid that the red head would reject her.

Robbie was the president of the Comedy Sketch Club and even though he had a small problem weekly sessions at Ventriloquist Anonymous was helping him cope with the separation from Rex. He roomed at the dorms on the opposite side of campus. He roomed with Andre and another young man Adam.

Andre only attended RFU part time because he was making his way up the musical ladder at Rakim Records. Although he roomed with Robbie & Adam he still visited his grandmother often.

Beck was a student for half of a semester before he was thrown out for plagiarizing a screen writing assignment, now he worked on the Grub truck for Festus. He was bitter over Tori and Jades relationship, trying everything in his power to break the couple up during prom. Although Tori forgave him Jade wanted nothing to do with him and hasn't spoken to him since graduation. When he tried to apologize she punched him in the face breaking his nose.

It took Trina a whole year to realize that singing was not for her. She got into RFU due to the panel at the auditions thinking her one woman show was comedic gold, even though it was intended to be dramatic. Trina took every acting class RFU had to offer to perfect her talent.

Each of them were perusing their own dreams while trying to maintain the tight bond they had in high school. Christmas break was around the corner and the semester was finally over. Jade had the perfect idea of the whole gang, minus Beck, to spend the holiday together at her father's lake house. Even though they were only a few months into their freshman year of college things were hectic for each of them.

But this was all before the madness happened.

Before the population started to drop like flies only to rise up again.

Living in post-apocalyptic Hollywood was going to be hard.

In the blink of an eye the gang will be battling the undead.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 1: The Last Day<strong>

* * *

><p>December 19th 2011. The morning was beautiful and nearly flawless that day. Most people would probably disregard it completely. Unfortunately unbeknownst to anyone this would be the last peaceful sunrise Earth would see. Other than what was about to emerge worldwide it appeared like your typical morning. Tori and Jade were packing for the trip for the following day. Trina was anxiously waiting for her boyfriend to stop by. Andre had met the famous Little Fox and hit it off with her. Robbie landed a regular gig at the LaughHut. Cat invited Sam to the trip and was finally going to confess her love to her. Beck was at the Grub preparing for his day pestering Robbie for information so he can crash the weekend getaway. It was a Monday morning everybody was anxious for, but now they wish it never happened.<p>

_~~Police still have no clue what provoked 62 year old retired construction worker Daniel McCoy to slaughter his family leaving one survivor 21 year old Alyson Barrett. Detectives say when they found Mr. McCoy in the basement of his home smashing belongings. He was under the influence of what police are saying may be PCP. When trying to apprehend Mr. McCoy he attacked one of the officers biting his arm. We will provide the latest updates and details in the story as it unfolds. This is Kim Lee channel 22 News. ~~_

"Who knew the news could be so violent?!" Jade yelled in excitement to Tori who was still in the bathroom.

"News Flash Jade the news has been and will always be violent." Tori entered the room to see Jade sprawled out on the bed still in her nighties. She had a slick grin on her face as she saw the Latina wearing the tightest blue jeans and a yellow shirt. Her stomach was showing and Tori's belly button ring was visible. Jade had gotten her a scissor charm and she wore it with pride. Jade wanted her so badly.

"So another murder?" Tori questioned.

"Yeah Daniel McCoy some old guy, you know his daughter is Rachel Barrett one of the student counselors here."

"Oh god is she okay?!"

"Nah she's dead Tori, he slaughtered his entire family."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah babe totally killed everyone wait his granddaughter lived." Jade laughed.

"Wow people have been going nuts lately."

"The only survivor was Alyson Barrett."

"Oh my gosh that cute girl down the hall?" Tori said in a perky tone.

Jade sprinted up towards Tori when she heard that. Cute girl? Was Tori nuts?

"That what girl?" Jade questioned grabbing Tori by the hips.

"That cute girl." Tori repeated bashfully kissing Jade on the nose.

"Oh."

Tori pressed her lips upon Jade but her girlfriend was clearly not happy.

"I don't like to share."

"Oh hush Jade, you know how much I love you. I just like to see you jealous." Tori said winking.

"Well I was angry too Tori."

"Even better." They kissed again. Jade was moving her hands from Tori's back to the front of her jeans.

"No Jade." She said brushing her hands off, Jade rolled her eyes.

"Come on Vega."

"My hair is all wet." Tori said patting her head.

"That's not the only thing that's going to be wet." Jade winked before kissing Tori again pushing her on the bed. They kissed passionately and gentle. Jade wanted to kiss every inch of Tori but her girlfriend's mind was elsewhere. To distract her Jade began to suck on her neck.

"Jade I have to dry my hair and check on Trina," Jade wasn't listening to Tori she was too fixated on leaving her mark on Tori's smooth neck, "Baby?"

"Come on!" Jade whined. Tori couldn't help but laugh at Jade's frustration. "Don't laugh Vega, I want you. NOW!"

"Tonight I promise after we go out to dinner with the-" Jade didn't let her finish, she was craving Tori and just wanted to kiss those lips. Tori finally got Jade to let up. She unhappily walked her girlfriend to the elevator.

"Okay so what time are you coming back?" Jade asked.

"Probably around 12."

"My god Vega, what do you and Trina need to talk about for-," she took out her phone to check the time, "For 3 hours? You have to talk to Trina for 3 hours?"

"Well its important sister stuff Jade."

Jade rolled her eyes. Something had been going on with Trina but Tori wouldn't tell her no matter how much she asked. Jade figured she probably was failing RFU. When the elevators opened they kissed once more before the doors shut.

On the short walk back she heard the loudest scream from the dorm across the hall. It was Rita Foster who constantly played her flute all hours in the night and once tried to flirt with Tori.

"Yeah YEAH we know RITA no class until next year. Calm your down homewrecker!" Jade shouted through the door. But nothing was said back, normally Rita would say something witty to her. As Jade was closing the door she heard what sounded like books being thrown around in Rita's room. She didn't think anything of it.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it Vega what the hell is taking so long?<em> Jade thought as she packed some more clothes into the suitcase. They were leaving tomorrow morning to her father's lake house for the week. It was already noon and Jade was getting a bit hungry and wanted to have lunch with Tori.

**BUZZ**

Jade sucked her teeth when she saw it wasn't Tori texting her.

_Andre H: Hey come go on PIM for a bit! I gotta tell you about Little Fox!  
>Jade: -_- I really would rather not right now Harris<br>Andre H: I got backstage passes to her concert in March :)_

With that Jade quickly grabbed her laptop placing it on her lap as she sat on the bed. Tori loved Little Fox and this would make a great present for her. Signing into PearIM she saw that Andre wasn't even on yet. She sat there waiting until a weird screen-name requested her to join a chat room. She decided to accept the invite to see who it was.

**ScissorLuv:** Who is this? How did you get my screenname?  
><strong>CatIheartyou11:<strong> Jade it's me Robbie.  
><strong>CatIheartyou11:<strong> Have you been hearing all the crazy stuff going on?  
><strong>ScissorLuv:<strong> No, but really Robbie? A new screen name?  
><strong>CatIheartyou11:<strong> Yes I have the right to express my love to Cat! Ilove her more but nooooooooooo she is blinded by Sam and she isn't even pretty.  
><em>KoolKidAndre has signed on<br>_**CatIheartyou11:** There he is!  
><strong>ScissorLuv:<strong> Finally  
><em>KoolKidAndre has joined the chat<em>  
><strong>CatIheartyou11:<strong> Andre am I wrong for feeling this way? I love Cat  
><strong>KoolKidAndre:<strong> You know you sound as bitter as Beck.

More screaming was happening outside and Jade figured it was Rita excited finals were done for the semester or somebody having ridiculously loud sex.

**KoolKidAndre:** My grandmother was freaking out this morning, said she saw our neighbor eating the mail man.  
><strong>ScissorLuv: <strong>What the fuck? Are you serious? That's the oddest thing your grandmother has said.  
><strong>CatIheartyou11: <strong>Well people have been going bonkers lately if you haven't noticed.  
><strong>ScissorLuv:<strong> Sure they have Robbie but it is the holiday season, maybe people are just excited because Santa is coming to town.  
><strong>CatIheartyou11:<strong> Not everybody worships Santa Jade, remember? Me? Jewish here we all don't praise the fat man in red.  
><strong>KoolKidAndre:<strong> LOL  
><strong>ScissorLuv:<strong> LMAO  
><strong>ScissorLuv:<strong> Man my connection is horrible I have like one bar. I'm paying the campus extra money for a better internet plan and recently I have been having some shitty Wi-Fi.  
><strong>CatIheartyou11:<strong> Well my little goth, it sucks to suck doesn't it?  
><strong>ScissorLuv:<strong> Fuck you Robbie  
><strong>KoolKidAndre:<strong> gtg  
><em>KoolKidAndre has signed off<em>

_That was weird,_ Jade thought. Andre wanted to talk to Jade about his meeting with pop singer Little Fox but signed off without going into detail. Jade heard a familiar melody from her pear phone and knew it was Andre calling. Jade answered and was about to bark on him for making her sign online and not mention anything regarding Little Fox.

_"Jesus Andre what the fuck happened?"  
>"The police are outside shooting at my neighbor and his wife!"<br>"Holy shit no way Andre."  
>"Grandma are you okay?!," <em>Jade could hear the panic in Andre's voice._  
>"Grandma? Jade I have to go my grandma is bleeding from her leg."<em>

Jade hung up and saw that she had new text messages.

_Cat V: JADE! Sam and I should be there in a few some crazy things happened. Call me As soon as pineapple! Received 11 minutes ago  
>Tori V: Would you like to see me in this? ;) Received 3 minutes ago<em>

A huge smile formed on Jade's face when she saw the image attached, it was Tori in one of Trina's short skirts and in the background you can see Trina with an ill look on her face.

_Jade: I would love to see that skirt on the floor at the lake house. :D_

She totally forgot that she had Robbie on PIM

**CatIheartyou11:** Jade?  
><strong>CatIheartyou11: <strong>Hello?  
><strong>CatIheartyou11:<strong> Anybody!  
><strong>CatIheartyou11:<strong> Talk to me  
><strong>ScissorLuv:<strong> Jesus you are a needy little nerd. Andre called me his grandmother was bleeding and the cops were shooting at his neighbors.  
><em>CatIhearyou11 is typing<br>_  
>"Oh come on disconnected from PIM?! You have to be shitting me." Jade screamed out slamming it shut on the night stand.<p>

Jade laid on the bed she shared with Tori. The Scissoring, Jeepers Creepers, The Smiths and a few more posters that Jade had bought covered the right side of the dorm. Justin Timberlake and a few more pop star glittery crap covered the opposite side. She looked around a bit and laughed. It was like her room at home and Tori's morphed together. She texted Andre.

_Jade: Hey is your grandma okay?_

With no response she dialed Cat to see what craziness she was talking about. The phone rang a few times before Cat finally picked up. In the background Jade heard sirens, gun shots and people screaming. Jade quickly sat up to look outside the window.

_"Cat what the fuck is going on?! It sounds like World War 3 out there are you okay?"  
>"JADEY everything is a mess, Sam is gassing up her bike and we are heading to RFU right now, somebody set our apartment on fire!"<br>"Wait, slow down Cat, a fire? How's Nona is she okay? Are you and Sam okay?"  
>"I called Elderly Acres and it was no answer, the news said it was one of the places being evacuated."<br>"Evacuated? What's going on? Terrorists? Are we at war? Where's Sam? PUT HER ON!"  
>"Fine... bossy!"<br>"Cat get on the bike kid. Jade, dude shit is rough out here."_

Jade was still at the window and everything was normal. People were walking to and from their cars carrying suitcases, getting ready for Christmas break. Granted she was about 25 minutes from where Andre, Cat and Sam were but if this was war she figured everyone would be in a panic.

_"What exactly happened? Because everything at RFU is fine."  
>"Cat and I went to drop off Darby's baby bag that she forgot at the apartment, when we got there we saw blood on the door handle and it was open. We peeked in and saw Melinda covered in blood from head to toe and she tried to attack us. She didn't look right Jade. Her face was so pale. Pale can't even describe it, she looked dead."<br>"Holy fucking shit did you call the police?"  
>"Yeah we ran back to our apartment and tried but the lines were busy, then we smelled smoke and sure enough the place was on fire. So we took what we could and I just finished gassing up the bike. The cops are shooting at people attacking them. People are scratching are biting each other. It's fucking chaos out here."<br>"What the fuck is going on?"  
>"Jade I have no fucking cl-"<em>

Sam was cut off by Cat's loud screaming.

_"HEY! HEY YOU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER, CAT HOLD ON!" _Sam started her bike and peeled out of the gas station.

"Sam? Sam?" Jade looked at her phone and the call disconnected.

Jade opened her laptop to see what people on The Slap were saying or if she could sign back online, but the Wi-Fi was gone. She scanned to see if she can use somebody else's connection but there was nothing. She grabbed the remote from the dresser and turned on the TV.

**Emergency Broadcast System**

No loud beeping sound, no instructions saying if it was a test or not, nothing just EBS in big bold letters on a blue screen. Jade got a sick feeling in her stomach. She tried calling Tori but it just went straight to voicemail. She looked outside once more. Boxes and suitcases were now scattered across the front of the campus. It's like all the people that were scurrying to and from their cars just a minute ago disappeared. She started to text Tori her hands shaking due to not knowing what the fuck was going on.

_Jade W: Tori babe call me to let me know you are okay. Something weird is going on outside of school._

Before Jade could text Cat to see if she was okay Robbie started messaging her nonstop.

_Robbie S: MY ROOMMATE JUST ATTACKED ME & ANDRE IS ON HIS WAY APPARENTLY HIS GRANDMA ATTACKED HIM TOO.  
>Robbie S: JADE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU IM CALLING AND ITS GOING STRAIGHT TO VOICEMAIL.<em>

Jade called Robbie, he answered immediately, in the background Jade could here loud banging.

_"Jade thank god! Are you okay?!"  
>"Yeah I'm still in my dorm, I'm about to go get Tori from Trina's room what the fuck is going on?"<br>"I have no clue when you got disconnected I was online chatting with random people. Adam home saying he got into a bar fight the night before and the guy bit him. He told me he's been at the hospital all night and day waiting to be seen and it was filled with people."  
>"That's it, I'm getting Tori. Something unusual is going on."<em>

Jade was getting ready fast as her and Robbie continued to talk.

_"Anyway he said he wasn't feeling good, I could see that he was sweating a lot so went to lay down for a few minutes. I continued to chat and next thing I knew he lunged at me from behind trying to bite me. He was so pale Jade, he didn't even look alive."_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

_"Holy shit Robbie I have to call you back, Trina is calling me."  
>"Okay no problem, I'll just text you."<em>

Jade waited anxiously as she switched the call.

_"Hey babe I just got your text but my phone is acting weird so I'm using Trina's"  
>"Tori are you guys okay? Some weird shit is going on."<br>"Yeah my dad text Trina to stay inside but everything should be fine I'll be back in a fe-"_

The call ended and Jade had enough. She was going to get Tori, this uneasy feeling was not going away anytime soon.

* * *

><p>"Hmm that's weird Jade sounded worried and you have<em> horrible<em> signal." Tori said as she handed Trina her phone back.

"Yeah it happens sometimes down here being in the basement and all." Trina replied.

"But it's not so bad though at least you aren't the only dorm down here."

"Yeah I guess." Trina sighed. She was tense as she waited for her boyfriend Kyle to come by. He was the manager at the Groovy Smoothie that just opened up on campus. He met Trina when she tripped and literally fell onto his lap.

"Come on Trina it's not so bad." Tori rubbed her sister's shoulder trying to make her feel better.

"Tori it is bad, I think everything is just so rushed. I just met him 3 months ago and already I'm pregnant."

"Trina bu-"

"We are both in college and only work part time, look at this dorm Tori, do you think it is big enough for a baby?"

"Tri-"

"What if he dumps me? I don't think I can raise a baby on my own."

"Trina, calm down. Kyle loves you and is a genuinely nice guy. I don't think he's just going to leave you pregnant and alone.

Trina let out a huge moan, nobody else knew she was pregnant. Even though she desperately wanted to tell her girlfriend Tori knew Trina wasn't ready to let anybody else know. She planned on telling Kyle tonight and her parents on Christmas. Tori's thought process stopped when she heard the sound of a faint whimper. She looked under the bed and saw Casper. She reached underneath and picked him up.

"Awe Trina I can't believe you are still hiding this pup."

"Well I took it to the vet, made posters but nothing has come of it."

"Did you figure out how old? The sex and the breed?"

"Yeah he's about a month old and is a full breed German Shepard, you would think the owners would take better care of that cute one."

"The dorm let you - Trina he's going to be a big dog, did the dorm let you keep him?"

"Huh well the dorm doesn't know yet." Trina said with her eyes lowered to the floor. Tori shook her head and placed Casper lightly on the bed.

"Look Trina I'm going to head back to my room okay? Kyle is going to be here any second and Jade seemed worried on the phone."

"Okay Tor, I'll keep you posted."

Tori gave her sister a big hug, even though Trina was worried she would always be there for her. She looked forward to being an aunt and would help Trina in any which way she can. As Tori left she could see a glimpse of Kyle down the hall by the bathroom not moving. He was leaning against the wall, his head rocking side to side slowly. Maybe it was an acting exercise since it looked like he came using the back stair case when he could of easily taken the elevator. Tori really didn't think much of it though.

"Hey Kyle." She called out waving but no answer, he noticed because he picked his head up somewhat and started to make his way towards her. He was moving at a slow pace. Tori stood there for a moment staring, she noticed there was something off in the way he walked. It was like he was creeping with no emotion. Trina opened the door, her eyes grew wide when she saw Kyle.

"HEY BABY!" Trina screeched.

"Ouch, my gosh Trina, my ear." Tori whined.

"Go, go, go!" Trina muttered to Tori. She got the hint and was walking in the opposite direction towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>The hallways were silent and vacant. In one hand Jade had a baseball bat that bought to scare Rita when she tried to flirt with Tori. In her back pocket she had a big pair of scissors. Her hair was in a ponytail, she hated it but due the state of panic she figured the idea wasn't bad. The elevator was only a 20 second walk she got there in no time, waiting impatiently for the doors to open she made sure to stay alert making sure nobody crept up on her.<p>

Jade had no idea why everybody was going crazy. At first she thought it was a war but not knowing what exactly was going on was really getting the Goth nervy.

**_Ding_**

Jade held the bat with both hands bracing herself in case any crazy ran out towards her. She quickly got in when she saw it was empty. The elevator buttons were covered in blood, the site of it made Jade woozy. This wasn't fake blood like in the movies or any she has used in acting. This was the real deal. She took out her scissors to press "1B" rapidly. Jade's heart was beating fast when she reached the 3rd floor. _God why did I have to room on the top floor_, she thought while gripping the bat with all her might. The doors opened and nobody was there so she quickly pressed the door close button. As it was closing she heard a blood curdling scream that sent a surge of horror throughout her body.

**_Ding_**

2nd floor all clear. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

**_Ding_**

1st floor. Jade was on elevator 2 which opens up by the café/bookstore and was the most used. The doors opened and Jade expected to see people fleeing from whatever was out there. Jet brew cups, luggage and garbage pails were thrown about all over the floor. There was not a soul in sight. Jade felt her heart sink deeper into her stomach. Jade squinted her eyes when she saw a person dressed in jeans and a leather jacket limping in the front of RFU.

"Don't be a hero." Jade said out loud, "Gotta get Tori," Whoever it was hurt pretty bad he stumbled at the entrance looking disoriented and couldn't pull open the door. "Oh fuck it."

Jade held onto the bat for dear life and sprinted to the front door.

"Dude move back so I can open the-" It was Shawn Becker a Junior at RFU, Trina had a thing for him when they were both in high school. With a snarl he looked at Jade. She could not believe her eyes. His face looked like someone had been chewing on it. From his neck up to his cheek ligaments were noticeable skin was hanging. He started to bang on the glass door violently. Jade took a step back when she noticed some of his fingers were also chewed off. He looked paler than normal, almost a hint of grey like he was dead and came back to life. His mouth gaped open letting out a foamy sounding moan as blood gurgled in his wind pipe. Still eyeing him Jade noticed his right foot was almost gone which explained the limping. Jade simply stared as she backed away slowly, her mouth wide open in a noiseless scream. She could hear a minor crack and saw that the glass was breaking. She made a run for it to the elevator and when she did the pounding grew louder.

"Come on, come on." Jade pressed the up bottom frantically. Still checking behind her to make sure Shawn didn't break in. He was still banging on the glass now using both of his hands.

**_Buzz_**

_Oh shit not now_, she thought. Jade's heart was thrashing so hard against her chest, she could feel it in her finger tips as she held the bat even tighter.

**_Ding_**

Tori didn't think anything of the blood on the elevator. It was after all a university of the arts. But Jade could tell the difference. The look of absolute horror in Jades face was something Tori has never seen before and knew that things couldn't be good.

"Hey babe, what's with the ba-?" Tori didn't get to finish as Jade literally flew into the elevator and pressed the number 4 so hard the button was going to break. It was just in the nick of time because right on cue, they heard the screeching of tires and a crash. She looked up and saw Sam and Cat in a police car running over Shawn and into RFU.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 because I enjoyed writing it. As a writer I would like to know if you guys are digging the story so far. So please leave me a review. I am open to suggestion, praise (winks a thousand times) as well as constructive criticism. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. I love the support I have gotten on this site. All the characters mentioned and even Casper the dog have a place in the future so it isn't random. Please follow and favorite if you haven't already.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confusion

**A/N: This chapter picks up right after the big crash. Enjoy! Oh and happy Sunday. Tomorrow is Monday :( back to work and back to class. Thank you so very much for your support and leaving me reviews. You guys keep me going, so thank you.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Even if you hate the fic thats fine just leave a review telling me why and what I should change around. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Confusion<strong>

* * *

><p>There was steam rising from the hood of cop car, the sirens were still flashing, and glass was everywhere. Thankfully Sam and Cat seemed alert, all that adrenaline pumping through them. Jade was glad to see Cat was okay hearing her scream on the phone earlier definitely had her mind spinning, she has been her best friend since kindergarten they were like sisters. Jade placed the bat on the floor blocking the sensor so the elevators wouldn't close. With Tori she ran towards the wreckage helping Sam and Cat out of the car. They seemed okay despite just crashing RFU. <em>Literally.<em> Sam made no time for thank yous. Cat hugged Tori jumping up and down excitedly. Tori stood there staring at her girlfriend so lost. Jade shot Cat a look when she ran to hug her stopping the red head in her tracks.

Sam popped open the backdoor of the stolen cop car and handed Cat her bright pink backpack with Mr. Purple poking out of the top. Sam wrapped a messenger bag around her and pulled out a fire axe.

Tori looked utterly confused. "SAM WHAT THE FUCK?!" Tori screamed. "YOU KILLED THAT GUY!"

"WRONG TORI HE WAS ALREADY FUCKING DEAD NOW LET'S GO." Sam shouted back, causing Cat to jump.

"HEY PUCKETT REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE YELLING AT." Jade roared at Sam, giving her the dirtiest look. It was no secret that Jade West hates a lot of things. Cold coffee. People who put ketchup on hot dogs. Ducks, the worst animal on the planet in her opinion. Dogs. When people automatically assume she loves Halloween. Being soaking wet in her clothes. Beck. Old people. Bright colors etc. The list can go on for hours but if there is one thing that Jade hated above all is when somebody yells at Tori.

"Guys now isn't the time to be meanies." Cat shuddered, rubbing Sam's elbow.

"Dude shit is just a mess okay?" Sam said to Jade trying to defuse the situation. Jade nodded her head, she suspected zombies. it was the first thing that popped in her mind the minute she saw Shawn. Knowing that she couldn't even string along a decent sentence to articulate that to Tori, she didn't even know if she wanted to. Jade observed first that even after being run over Shawn's body was still twitching making all types of noises. When the rest of the group saw that they all knew what to do next.

"Wait shouldn't we call the poli-" Jade grabbed Tori before she could even complete the final word. The four of them scurried to the elevator. Jade picked up the bat and they went inside.

"Where did you get the cop car?" Jade asked, turning to Sam who fiddled with in her pocket pulling out her cellphone, she noticed the dry blood on her hands but didn't want to mention it.

"Yeah Sam where did you steal it?" Tori crossed her arms, staring at Sam with a seemingly mad glare.

"We were pulled over by a cop and he was checking my bike when he was attacked by five of those things," Sam said in her defense, "We booked it for his car and just left. You would think there would be weapons but nothing. The axe I found next to a dead body." Jade stood in silence and Tori couldn't believe her ears.

"People are eating each other." Cat chimed grasping Mr. Purple in causing Jade to chuckle at her innocence.

"The highways are jammed and the entire state has been told to evacuate." Sam said with bated breath.

"Are you guys okay though? That was some crash." Jade asked concerned eyeing both Sam and Cat to make sure they weren't hurt.

"Yeah we're cool, earlier some guy at the gas station tried to grab Cat but I pulled out of there-"

**_Ding_**

The doors to the 2nd floor opened and everybody remained silent. Sam peeked her head out to make sure nobody sketchy was coming. Left side was all cleared nothing out of the ordinary. When she turned to the right she saw three mimes crouched onto the floor eating somebody like a pack a lions on a zebra carcass. The munching and cracking filled her ears sending a sharp pain to her heart. She got back into the elevator slowly making sure she wasn't heard. Her face was drained of color, she could still ear the chewing of the bones as the doors shut.

"I just- I just saw-w mimes a bunch of them, eating somebody," She trembled. "Three mimes feasting on some guy."

"Well MAYBE it was just pretend eating?" Cat said, pretending she was a mime stuck in a box. She was trying to make Sam feel better but the look in her eyes knew that wasn't the case. Shit for them it has been bad since they went to drop of Darby's bag that morning.

Jade reached in her back pocket and pulled out a pair of big scissors handing them to Tori. She took them bewilderingly, inching closer to Jade she let out a small sigh. Detecting that her girlfriend was petrified Jade kissed her on the forehead.

"Can somebody please explain what's going on?" Tori inquired, her slim fingers clearing away the few strands of hair that obscure Jade's face. Tori admired how good Jade looked with her hair up. Tori was so lost and just wanted somebody to fill her in, but at the same time in the back of her mind she knew things would never be the same again.

"Babe I have no idea but Shawn didn't have half of his fucking face, was missing fingers and he looked dead," Jade tried to explain. "Also the television is broadcasting a statewide emergency but there are no instructions telling us what to fucking do."

"Maybe people are just angry being Santa clause is coming to town and they have all been naughty!" They all just stare at Cat and she smiles harmlessly.

**_Ding_**

"God WHY did we have to dorm on the 4th floor." Jade groaned as the doors open.

Sam didn't have a chance to check if there was anybody waiting because a guy was running right passed them wearing nothing but boxers being chased by a naked girl covered in blood. She was pale her guts hanging out swaying as she ran. It was like she was in a trance completely ignoring everything around her fixated on the guy.

As the elevator door closed they heard him scream and beg for his life.

"Okay so who besides me has a phone? A _working_ phone." Jade asked crushing the stillness that filled the small space.

"Puckell does!" Cat said raising her hand, she got quiet for a second and looked down, "Mine fell when that mean man tried to grab me."

"Mine work's babe just my service is kind of shitty in certain areas."

"How bad is it out there?" Tori probed but Sam was in shock. She was leaning against the wall looking forward at the door holding the axe tightly to her. Her mouth was somewhat open and her eyes were bulging.

"Sam?"

Cat got closer giving Sam a hug. Sam just stood there, she wasn't a big hugger anyway. "Sammy? Are you okay?"

**_Ding_**

Jade had her game face on holding the bat with all her life. Tori wrapped her finger on the belt loop of Jade's jeans & the other hand, gripping the black scissors. Sam managed to get out of her trance and stepped in front of Cat who didn't have any means to protect herself.

When the doors opened a girl stood facing the wall. She was wearing light blue shorts and blood stained the back of her legs. The pink shirt she had on was practically torn off. She was standing motionless her blonde hair had a few spots with blood. The girls quietly got out of the elevators. Sam did a quick glance down both the halls and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hey chick are you okay?" Jade asked poking the girl in her back but she didn't move.

"Tori get to your dorm with Cat fast," Sam quaked. "I'll stay here with Jade." Tori nodded, seized Cat's hand and made a run for it not looking back. Sam kept an eye on them, only turning back to the girl once Tori and Cat slammed the door shut.

"Jade we should go, just leave her here."

"HEY CHICK IM TALKING TO YOU ARE YOU OKA-" The girl turned around slowly making a loud grunting noise. Her jaw was missing and she had scratch marks on her face. It was Rita. Her left arm had blood trickling down as she reached out for Jade in a hungry stupor.

"DIE, YOU, FUCKING, ZOMBIE, BITCH." Sam screeched as she hacked the girl with the axe, blood splattered everywhere some on Jade as she stood there in horror. Rita went down in no time.

"Sam what the fuck-" Jade began to say, her voice cracking badly.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her eat you?" Sam asked clearly out of breath.

"But how did you know she was one of them?"

"Zombies Jade, they are fucking zombies, they die and come back to life, okay I've seen it while coming here and I have also seen a shit ton of horror flicks," Sam rambled on. "If you get bit or if you get scratched you are a fucking goner," She got quiet as she looked down at the blood splattered at both of them, "I already ki-killed two of them." Sam stammered, "Besides the bitch had NO JAW." She said pointing at the now dead Rita.

"So is she going to come back to life?"

"No I destroyed the brain," Sam said looking down at Rita once more, "I think."

Jade didn't want to stick around to find out. She opened the door to find Tori guarding the room with a hammer and Cat crying on the bed. Jade shut the door behind her swiftly locking it and looking out the peephole to make sure everything was clear. Taking off her jacket she became sick when she saw how much blood was on it. Sam tossed the bloody axe on the ground and ran to Cat.

"Shh kid, don't cry come on it's going to be okay, I promise." Sam was kneeling down tossing her bag to the side she began rubbing Cat's knee trying to console her friend.

"But- Sammy- look on the TV." Cat was bawling holding on to Mr. Purple with all her might.

Images on the TV filled with the craziness happening all over the world. Burning buildings, people jumping off buildings, people attacking each other, police being killed, burning bodies and just chaos was going on.

_~Reports like this are coming from all over the United States. Manhattan, Las Vegas, Dallas, Miami, Cleveland and parts of Alaska are all rioting.~_

Jade chuckled. _Rioting? Was this bitch off of her meds? _She thought while watching the news.

_~The government has issued a statewide curfew of 5 pm. Please remain calm and indoors. Wait! Wait, yes we are also getting information that there is an outbreak of this virus in London, Egypt, Brazil, parts of Canada, Australia and half of Russia.~_

"Oh so NOW it's a virus a second ago it was rioting way to go news!" Jade sarcastically said looking at Tori who was sitting on the computer chair trying to keep it together.

_~Channel 22 News will keep you updated on the lates- HEY, what are you doing here? JEFF? JEFF THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH THIS MAN HOW DID HE GET HERE? JEFF WHERE ARE YOU?~~_

"Shit" Sam mumbles as the TV gets filled with color bars and an irksome loud beep. She shut off the TV and walked to the door.

Tori's phone goes off, different chimes and buzz patterns indicating that a bunch of people have been trying to get a hold of her. Missed Calls, Voicemails & text messages from her parents, Trina, Beck, Andre and Robbie.

"Jade I don't even know where to begin with these messages, did anyone try to contact you?"

"Oh SHIT I forgot about Robbie." Jade remembered frantically digging in her pocket for her pear phone. It was a message from Robbie but it was blank. That added to the list of things Jade was already nervous about.

"Shit, shit this was sent 10 minutes ago." Jade said as she called Robbie's phone. Tori was on hers calling Trina.

_"Jade? Oh thank the heavens."  
>"Are you okay Robbie?" <em>She could hear his apartment being thrashed._  
>"I'm here with Andre we are fine but they are about 3 or 4 people trying to break in. Andre came in through the bathroom window &amp; cut his arm, he has a deep gash. We barricaded the door with random stuff we can in the bathroom but I don't know how it's going to hold."<br>"Listen CALM down. Were either of you bitten or scratched by those things?"  
>"I'm good and so is Andre despite his arm. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" <em>Robbie was frantic and Jade had no clue on how to calm him down._  
>"I have no clue what to call this-"<em>

"ZOMBIES" Sam shouts loud enough for Robbie to hear.

_"You don't think it's that do you Jade? I mean that is something you see in movies. It isn't real."  
>"Robbie I have seen a lot of shit this afternoon and I don't know what to call them but just stay in the bathroom I will try to get in contact with you as soon as possible okay?"<br>"Okay I will text you every minute to let you know we are alive."_

Jade put the phone down on top of Tori's pink laptop that was placed neatly on the desk. Tori was pacing back and forth.

"Any luck with Trina?" Jade asks a worried Tori.

"No it's just fucking ringing and ringing." Tori exhaled in defeat. Her eyes started to fill with tears as she thought the worst. Jade gave her a hug kissing her neck.

"It's okay baby, try calling your parents." Jade whispered to Tori.

"Cat you want to try your parents?" Sam asked thinking that it may calm her down.

"They're in Spain with my brother, last time I spoke to them they somebody bit him and he was sick," She hugged Mr. Purple tighter and more tears starting to fill her face. She realized what she had just said and the fate of her brother. "Sammy he is going to turn into those things and attack my mom and dad right?"

"Cat, I'm so-"

"NO! Sam, you told me zombies were pretend. Remember? That night I was scared and I had to sleep in your bed?"

"Oh yeah Cat? You never told me that." Jade mocked with a grin on her face.

Sam turned around so quick she almost broke her neck. "Oh shut it West!"

_"Hello? Dad? Are you okay?"  
>"Yes Tori we are fine, listen stay in your dorm is Trina with you?"<br>"Dad no she is in her dorm and I can't get a hold of her, what is going on out there?"_

In the background Tori could hear people shouting, shooting and explosions.

_"Some people are being evacuated, I don't know this is a mess Tori. Your mother and I are making our way to the precinct because the only way to down these things is a bullet to the head."  
>"A bullet to the-"<br>"Tori listen do not go outside. Try to contact Trina to tell her the same thing. Your mother and I will try to get you by tonight if not early in the morning. Okay?"  
>"Okay Dad."<br>"Your mother and I love you so much."  
>"I love you to."<em>

Tori was trembling when she ended the call and sat down next to a very traumatized up Cat. Jade plopped herself down on the computer chair and text her mom asking if she was okay. Her dad was somewhere in Germany and didn't have a number to contact him. Sam had no clue where her mother was, she last saw her was because she needed money for a debt she was in. Melanie had messaged her earlier saying everyone at NYU was evacuated to St. Patrick's Cathedral and she was okay.

"Cat you should probably change your outfit." Sam suggested. Cat looked down at her mint green lace dress with lavender Toms.

"But you said, I looked pretty this morning. Like a cupcake!" Cat said enthusiastically.

"Yeah Cat you do, but your legs are exposed and you can get hurt." Tori said trying to sway Cat to change.

"Kay kay," Cat said taking off her backpack and setting it down on the bed. She opened it and began to take off her clothes.

"WOAH there Cat why don't you go in the bathroom and Jade will get you clothes." Tori said.

"Kay Kay! But nothing black, that's a sad color." Cat beamed as she skipped to the bathroom. Jade went to the top draw and pulled out a badly wrapped present.

"What is that?" Tori asked cocking her head to the left. She tried to decipher what was in the newspaper wrapped gift and why Jade was holding it like it contained a bomb.

"Last Christmas your sister gave me this horrible pink tracksuit that wasn't even my size. Even though I wanted to burn it, something told me to save it." Jade said with disgust handing the outfit to Sam.

She knocked on the bathroom door. Tori and Jade could hear Cat piercing voice in excitement when she saw it. Tori dialed Trina once more hoping she would answer. Finally after just one ring she picked up.

_"Tori, I'm so scared."  
>"Trina? Were you bit or scratched? Why are you whispering?"<br>"It's Kyle, I thought he was attacked by a bear. Half of his neck was bitten off and he smelled like death. Why would I be bitten or scratched? Anyway what the hell is going on?"  
>"Oh no Trina I'm so sorry."<br>"I'm in the closet with Casper because he tried to attack me. What's going on? Dad left me a message to stay inside but I can't get through to him now."  
>"It seems like the dead is coming back to life, I don't know how it started but Dad told me to get you and-"<em>

The line went dead, Tori looked at her phone and had no service once more. She threw it across the room furiously.

"Is she okay?" Jade asked

"Yeah she and Casper are hiding in the closet. Kyle was one of those things and my phone is just so shitty."

"Shit Tor I'm sorry." Jade went to rub Tori's shoulder.

"Who is Casper," Cat asked as she came out of the bathroom happily wearing the track suit. She spun around in excitement "Yay! I look pretty right Sam?"

"Yeah kid like a cupcake." Sam said, she was looking through the peephole making sure nobody tried to burst in.

"We have to get Trina." Tori said.

"I think you should stay here Tori." Jade added. Tori gave her a look of disappointment.

"Jade I _know_ you hate Trina but she's my-"

"I'm just saying, your phone doesn't work down there and you kind of freeze up when things get well...hostile," Jade cleared her throat, "Let Sam and I go. You stay up here with Cat where it's safe and I will let you know I'm oka-"

"No I have to go with you." Tori interrupted. The thought of Jade going alone to the dorms, _those dorms_, also known as the dungeon dorms was not a question. The last thing she needed was to be separated from Jade.

"I'll go. Alone." Sam said stopping the couple who were about to start bickering even more.

"No!" Cat yelped, "The craz- zombies are outside _and_ Trina is with Casper the kiddy ghost!"

"It's called the friendly ghost." Sam said practically cracking a grin.

"It's– well _he's_ actually a puppy." Tori said.

"Gross." Jade replied shivering like a spider crawled on her.

"OH PUPPY!" Cat jumped with joy. Before anyone can grab her she pushed Sam out of the way and ran out of the dorm room.

"CAT NO!" Jade screamed about to go after her but Tori held her arm.

"Jade are you kidding me?!" Tori gasped.

"Tori I'll get Trina okay? And apparently so will Cat." Sam regained her posture, picked up the axe and made her way to get Cat.

Tori and Jade stood staring at the door for a moment in complete silence. Not knowing how long they would be Jade cleared the brown desk and pushed it covering the door. The last thing they needed was the door to be broken down by those things. Leaning against the desk with her head down she could feel Tori's eyes staring at her, waiting for her to say or do something.

"Do you want to shower?" Jade asks with her back still turned to Tori.

"You want to shower at a time like this?" Tori replies.

"Babe, something is telling me that today is the last day we will be able to take a shower for a while." Jade says making her way to Tori. She inhales deeply as she holds her close. Her hands find their way around Tori's skinny body, resting on the small of her back. Jade's icy green eyes find Tori's warm brown ones and they kiss, Jade manages to unzip Tori's pants before she is stopped.

"We have zombies out there and you want to have sex?" Tori says pointing out the window with a hint of anger, one hand holding Jade's wandering ones in place.

"Yeah Tor, I mean you weren't complaining yesterday morning." Jade grins kissing Tori on her nose.

Tori's furious guise drops and her cheeks grow rosy fast as she recalls that morning. Jade arched her eyebrow at her blushing girlfriend. Images, feelings and sounds come rushing back to the both of them. Their bodies tangled with one another, wet kisses, moans and instinctual noises, sweat everywhere and the faces they made when they reached their breaking point. But Jade knew that now wasn't the time and wondered will there ever be a time again?

They both started to laugh as they walked to the bathroom.

As long as Jade had Tori by her side then to her the world was worth living, even if it was going to be overrun by the undead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hopefully you enjoyed this, and I hope some of you want to keep reading! Certain members of the victorious gang WILL turn on each other causing drama and there will be lots of Jori love. Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites guys! I appreciate all of it. Chapter 3 will be posted sometime during the week. I hope you guys have an awesome Sunday :)**

**Regards,**

**Kori (Cybergold)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Operation Save Trina

**A/N:** Here is chapter 3. It picks up right when Cat runs outside.

I would LOVE to thank phandomhive, Ruby Casablanca & LordAstrea for their reviews! I have such an issue with those pesky commas and with my tenses. But I worked really hard on this chapter, I proof read it a billion times. Please review, follow and favorite if you haven't already. Thank you so much!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Operation Save Trina<strong>

* * *

><p>Cat was standing in front of what was left of Rita. The redhead stood there in shock, tears streaming down her face.<p>

Her back was pressed against the elevator, "What happened to her?"

"She was a zombie," Sam said, as she kept looking down the halls. "We need to get to Trina."

"Well," Cat said. "There's a staircase down the hall, but it's sort of scary Sam, I think I ghost lives there. It's dark, smelly and sometimes at night people go there to do the dirty things. Remember? Like in the movie we saw-"

"Let's go," Sam interrupted, if she didn't Cat would have rambled on.

Cat stayed close behind Sam, she always did when she was afraid. As they got closer to the stairway the hallway got more gruesome, blood was splattered along the wall. The door leading to the side staircase had blood on it. Sam checked it to make sure, that it didn't have an alarm. Last thing she needed was a horde of these fuckers coming. Gently she pushed the door, the stairway was barely lit, and smelled like a locker room.

"Cat stay quiet," Sam instructed. "Stay close and be careful."

"Kay, kay Sam." Cat whispered, clutching on the bottom of Sam's black & yellow Honeydrippers T shirt.

Swiftly they made their way down the stairs. The thud of Sam's biker boots hitting the concrete stairs was, interrupted when they reached the 2nd floor. They paused near the door when they heard gunfire followed by an agonizing scream. Sam pressed her finger against her lips, signaling to Cat to be extra quiet. Sam pushed the door faintly but couldn't all the way, there was a body on the ground. From what she could see it was a cop, still gripped in his hand was his Beretta. There was a pool of blood on the carpet around his head. He was facing the opposite direction so, Sam couldn't see the damage that was done. She couldn't see down the hall either but, she had to get the gun.

"Sam! Sam, what are you doing?" Cat murmured, she was terrified as she peered over Sam's shoulder.

"I'm getting that gun Cat, I just need to push this door a little bit," As she began to push harder the cop got up slowly, Sam could only see the back of his head. When he turned around his mouth was covered in blood, a chunk of skin was dangling from his teeth, and the cop made an unearthly squealing sound. "Shit, Cat stand back." Sam ordered.

Sam pushed the door hitting the dead cop in the face, he tripped backwards dropping his gun. Quickly he quickly regained his balance. He was as tall as a tree and wide like a linebacker. When he targeted Sam as his prey, he dived at her. When he got closer, Sam swung the ax hitting him in the stomach. The blow knocked him down easy but, Sam knew he wasn't dead. Sam also knew that, killing this one big zombie would be tire some. Out of breath Sam pulled the ax out and bent over to pick up his gun.

Sam took a step back when, she saw the cop getting up once more. In horror the cop was standing with all his intestines hanging out. Without hesitation Sam got closer and shot the cop in the head. The sound of the gunshot echoed in the hallway. More screams and louder grunts could be heard, but they were not the screams of normal humans. She opened the door to see Cat in the corner of the stairs, her hands covering her eyes.

"Sam?" Cat said, peeking trough her fingers. "You're bleeding."

"Yeah kid," Sam barely managed to say, "It's not my blood," Sam looked down seeing the blood splattered everywhere, she let out a huge sigh.

"Take this." she said, handing Cat the ax.

"This is heavy Sam," Cat said, trying to hold the ax with both hands. "Did you, uh, murder the police man?"

"Cat you can't murder somebody who is already dead, look I know you-" A bunch of footsteps were pounding on the second floor heading towards the door, Sam knew that gunshot would bring a horde in the small hallway. "Shit, Cat hurry up move."

They ran as fast as they could until they reached 1B. The footsteps were growing louder.

The first dorm room had a sign outside of it. **3 ALIVE 1 BADLY BIT PLZ HELP**. Cat reached to knock on the door, only to be stopped by Sam.

Sam wanted to hug the very fragile Cat, "Kid, we have to keep on moving."

"But Sam, what if they are hurt?" Cat said pointing at the sign. Sam didn't respond and a look of disappointment shot across Cat's face. She lowered her head, still struggling to hold the fire ax. "Her room number is 309."

The horde from the 2nd floor were getting close, the sound of the snarls got louder. Sam picked up the pace, Cat moved as speedily as she could. They reached 309 but, the door was locked.

"Sam, they are coming," she said anxiously, Sam didn't even have to turn around to see what was going on.

Men, women, students, professors, lunch aids, and security guards. All dead, and all hungry. Cat couldn't believe her eyes. Some were walking slower than snails, others were running fast, almost close. Her nightmares were coming to life and wanted her flesh.

Sam moved back and kicked the door as hard as she could, but it did not budge.

"Sammy!" Cat cried, hearing that gave Sam the strength she needed. If she couldn't kick down the door for herself, she had to do it for Cat.

"Come on!" Sam tried again. "You fucking!" Another kick, harder than the last. "Stupid ass," This kick was the hardest. "Door!" The last kick did the job. The door opened and the girl's hauled ass in there. Knocking all of Trina's trinkets off the dresser, they pushed it to block the entrance.

When they finally turned to the closet, they saw a hungry Kyle. He wasn't like the zombies they have been encountering all day. He wasn't really moving at all, just scratching at the closet.

He seemed completely unaware of its surroundings. Even has Sam and Cat stood their staring, it did not move towards them. A white foam like substance was oozing from its mouth and ears. The way it sizzled when it hit the ground, made Sam think it was acidic. Setting the gun on top of the dresser, Sam took the ax from Cat.

She walked around the zombie to see if that would trigger something, but nothing happened, he just scratched at the door. Sam sighed inwardly and put on an expression of sadness. This was the first zombie Sam would kill in front of Cat.

"Cat, close your eyes."

A frightened scream shook the duo, they could hear the zombies outside run towards the noise. Still that with commotion Kyle remained still.

Trembling, Sam raised the ax and hit Kyle on the head, he fell down immediately. Sam dug the ax deeper in his skull a little bit longer before pulling out. The thing, that used to be Trina's boyfriend moved no more.

With the experience now over she glanced at Cat, her eyes were still shut, everything rushed to Sam all at once. Realizing that this was the fifth person she killed, she vomited. Numb, Sam mindlessly wiped the blood and brains off the ax on Kyle's shirt. She didn't even notice Trina get out of closet.

Using magazines to protect her hands, she dragged the body across the room and into the bathroom. She opened the door and saw that it was shared with Trina's neighbor. Setting the zombie next to the bathtub, she hurriedly went to door on opposite end of the bathroom. She checked to see if it was open, when she saw it was locked she breathed easily.

She washed her hands using almost all of Trina's soap. She couldn't look at herself in the mirror and she wasn't sure if she wanted to anyway.

"Is he dead?" Trina asked, her voice hollow.

"Yeah." Sam didn't break concentration, she scrubbed her hands so hard. She wanted to get rid of dry blood of the people she had to eliminate.

After cleaning herself up she stepped out of the bathroom. On the bed, staring at the ground crying was Trina, in her lap was a white puppy. Cat's eyes were still closed and she looked scared.

"Hey kid, you can open your eyes now."

"Oh puppy! Cat said excitedly, sitting next to Trina she started to pet Casper.

"Where's your phone?" Sam asked looking around Trina's dorm. There was only one tiny window which, didn't surprise Sam since, they were technically in the basement. Clothes, books and other items were thrown around, and her purple recliner was turned over.

"You should text your sister." Sam said, trying to sound sympathetic. Trina was about to say something when a loud bang shook the entire dorm. Somebody was trying to break in through the bathroom. Sam grabbed the gun, Trina set Casper aside and picked up the ax. They stood by the door, prepared to guard it with every inch of their life.

"Cat go hide somewhere, please." Sam ordered. Cat scooped Casper and made her way into the closet.

After a few more bangs Beck busted in and fell over. In his hand was a bloody shovel and on his back a green army duffle bag.

Sam knew only one thing, any sudden movements and Beck would have a bullet in his head.


	4. Chapter 4 - Trapped

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Thank you SO much for the kind words and I hope you guys are digging the story so far. Please leave a review, I would love to know what you guys thought of the chapter. Also for those confused/saying the relationship was rushed, Tori and Jade were already in a relationship when the story started.

Also happy Halloween :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Trapped<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is degrading." yelled Beck. He was in his underwear, arms out and was spinning slowly.<p>

"Would you rather I shoot you?" Sam sarcastically asked.

Beck rolled his eyes and continued to spin around slowly. Sam wasn't taking any chances, she chuckled at his nervousness, Cat covered her eyes and Trina wept over the loss of Kyle.

"Hey, I just got to make sure you aren't infected," Sam said, she sat back down next to Cat.

"I get it," Beck replied, "Have you heard from Jade or Tori? Or Andre and Robbie?" He said as he put on back his clothes.

"Tori and Jade are in their dorm."Cat said, still covering her eyes.

"Andre made his way to Robbie. How did you get here?" Sam asked, as she was rubbing Cat's shoulder.

"Cat, you can open your eyes." Trina told her, still looking down at where Kyle's body was, she was rubbing Casper's head.

"Can I hold the puppy!" Cat asked excitingly. Trina smiled and handed over Casper.

"Who was that zombie in the bathroom?" Beck asked, he leaned against the dresser and, rummaged through his bag.

Trina got up to fix the purple recliner, she knew that they were going to be here for a while and, wanted to make room for them to sleep. She also didn't want to any of them to see her cry.

"Kyle." Sam said, Beck just continued digging in his bag. "Nice shovel", she laughed trying to change the subject.

"This shovel saved my life." Beck said snickering.

"Are they out there?" Cat whispered fearfully, playing with Casper.

"Cat, they are everywhere," Beck said, he pulled out a wrench that looked heavy. He set it on top of the dresser. "We need weapons, lots of them, I drove my pickup truck and hid it in the woods behind the campus. Hopefully it's still there." He got up to push the dresser.

"The hell are you doing Beck?" yelled Trina.

"We need to go get Tori, Jade, Robbie and Andre." he said, looking at them puzzled.

"Do you not hear all that noise? Did you not come from the halls? They are everywhere" Sam said, "You even confirmed that."

"So what do we do? Stay here forever?" Beck asked.

"No, we need to let Tori and Jade know that we are all okay." Trina chimed in.

Sam agreed, she took out her phone to text them only to see that she had no service.

"I have no service." Trina said, she looked at Beck who was also on his phone.

"Neither do I." Beck added. "Sam?"

"Nada." Sam answered. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

Sam was deep in thought, mentally getting herself ready for what was. She knew that they were probably trapped in the basement. She pictured zombies biting her loved ones.

A loud bang on the bathroom door caused Cat to utter a frightened shriek. Little Casper started barking. Sam got up quick and aimed the gun at the door. Beck grabbed his shovel and Trina just sat in the recliner in shock.

The banging continued. "What should we do?" Beck whispered.

* * *

><p>Tori and Jade had barricaded themselves in their dorm.<p>

The last time they spoke to Sam was at 6 pm, for a brief moment they had a smidge of connection through the schools wifi. They were all safe and Beck was with them. The last part made Jade cringe a little bit.

It was now 10 pm. Sam and Cat weren't back and, any type of phone or internet was done.

Jade was exhausted, but had a lot of thoughts. She stared at the window at times, she didn't hear or see any sirens or help coming their way.

"You would think a rescue crew would come or something." she said out loud.

The bawls and snarls of the infected oozed through the thin dorm walls. Sometimes the screams seemed more terrified than enraged. Jade wondered if other's had closed themselves indoors, like her and Tori, but based on the screams, some were becoming food.

I need something to eat." Tori said yawning, she was laying in bed exhausted, but couldn't sleep due to her hunger. Jade was starving too but, they didn't have anything in the dorm to munch on. All the snacks were already packed the night before and in Jade's car.

Jade nodded slowly, "I think Rita has food in her dorm."

Tori moped, "You're not thinking about actually going out there?."

"I'll be fine," Jade told her. "You think I'll let my dork starve?."

Tori nodded her head in understanding, "So, when do you plan on heading out?"

The Goth leaned her head on the window, crossing her arms in thought. Like she had already said, she wouldn't let Tori starve to death. But at the same time, Jade wasn't thrilled about leaving the dorm. Deep down she knew eventually she would have to, help was not coming no matter how much she wished it was.

"In a few minutes" Jade finally said, biting her lip, "I'm starting to get a little hungry myself."

Tori sighed, looking unhappy, "Promise you're going to be careful?"

"I promise," Jade returned. She wondered dimly if things would ever get better. When things like this happened in the movies, everyone dies.

She went to the closet to put on a black hoodie, she wanted the extra layer for protection. She sat on the bed where Tori was laying and tied her hair in a ponytail.

"Tori," she said slowly. "You know how much I love you right?"

Tori blinked, looking staggered for a second, "Of course I do. And you know how much I love you? Right?" she replied, "Why are you saying this, not going to lie, you're kind of freaking me out."

Jade laid next to Tori, "I just wanted to make sure you knew." she said, kissing Tori on the nose.

Tori nodded, "I'm just, a little scared."

"Everything is going to be okay, tomorrow morning, we are going to get Trina and the others." Jade said, she wrapped Tori tighter in her arms.

"What about you?" Tori wanted to know right away, "Are you a little bit scared?"

Jade laughed at that, "No, me? Jade West? Never." She paused, suddenly looking serious, "Maybe a tad bit, but I promise, we're going to be okay."

Tori dozed off a few minutes later, Jade carefully got out of the bed to go venture off to Rita's dorm. After some hesitation she pushed the desk out of the way. Holding the bat with dear life she took a deep breath and opened the door.

The distant sounds of screaming and banging filled the empty hall. Jade didn't bother to check if the coast was clear, she just made a dash for Rita's room. The door was semi open, Jade went in and closed it. Upon entering the room Jade realized that she forgot to bring a bag, even though she was sure Rita or her roommate had one.

Observing each side of room Jade chuckled at how different Rita and her roommate were. One side was heaven and the other was hell. The walls were painted dark red with a few black and grey posters stapled in place. One poster had a big red heart with a black dagger pierced through the middle, underneath it with red lettering was the name "Katie', Rita's roommate. Jade loved this side of the room. While looking down Jade noticed a blue JetBrew book bag on top of Katie's messy bed, she wasted no time to grab it.

There was no nightstand next to the bed, just a milk crate with a black cloth covering it. On top of the makeshift nightstand was a pack of cigarettes, a lighter and, a Swiss army knife. Jade hit the jackpot with those items and put them in the front pocket of her hoodie. When she turned to check the cabinet for food Jade's foot hit something that was hard, looking under the bed Jade pulled out a metal footlocker.

Upon examination it looked as if it didn't need a key, when she opened it her smile grew wider. Mixed in with clothes and cheesy rock albums were things Jade knew would come in handy later on. She stuffed the peanut butter, box of crackers & can of corn in the bag. Searching further she took a bag of chips, hand sanitizer and two bottles of water. It wasn't a lot but it was more food than they had at the moment, everything else in the footlocker was useless.

Rita's side was painted a light pink, it was clean and mediocre to Jade. It reminded her of Cat's room fuzzy and girly. There weren't any posters, it was just plain and boring. On top of her pink covered bed was a small wood box, in it was $100 bill with a post it labeled "emergency", also in there was matches, bacitracin ointment and tiny bottle of Ibuprofen. Jade took all items and put it in the bag. A weird feeling stopped Jade dead in her tracks, she slung the backpack over her and continued to search the room quickly.

Searching Katie's desk, Jade grabbed a flashlight along with, AA and D batteries. Rita's desk had nothing of use, she went to her nightstand and opened the draws, she found a can of Pringles and a box of strawberry granola bars. She took off the bag and tried to shove the new items in there, it barely fit but she managed.

Grabbing her bat the was leaning against Rita's desk she bracing herself to leave the room. Jade jumped when she heard a noise. It had been mostly silent, with only the rummaging and sound of her boots against the hardwood floor. She soon realized that it was the sound of someone knocking on a door, and was coming from her dorm room.

* * *

><p>Tori woke up to the sound of somebody knocking on the door.<p>

Tori let Alyssa Barrett in as soon as she saw her through the peephole, she was covered in blood from head to toe, but she didn't look like she was infected.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked nervously, Alyssa sat on the computer chair looking somewhat dazed.

"Yeah, I was attacked by my grandfather." she replied dryly, "I was out for my jog, when I came back he was attacking the family."

Her yellow shirt was ripped and green jogging pants were covered in patches of reddish-brown dried blood. Tori took a step back, "Okay... shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

Alyssa didn't answer, she looked confused. Tori began to worry that maybe letting her in wasn't the greatest idea. She just sat in the chair, slightly rocking back and forth. Tori saw what looked like a bite mark or a scratch on her arm and got nervous. As she stared at the bloody student Jade busted into the dorm room.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Jade practically yelled. "Get out now!" Alyssa didn't budge at all when Jade came in screaming. She sat with her head down, faintly rocking.

"Is that a fucking bite mark?!" Jade asked, pointing at her arm, "Tori you _let_ a zombie into the room?!"

Tori rubbed at her bare arms idly, ignoring the raised hairs that his fingers ran over. Jade was back, with a lot of supplies and food.

"Hello! Earth to Tori!" Jade said, rolling her eyes. "You let a zombie in! What would posses you to-"

"She's not a zombie!," Tori interrupted, "Has she attacked us? No!"

"Oh cause being covered in blood with a bite mark is normal?," asked Jade, rolling her eyes.

"No it's not but," Tori said. "She isn't a zombie, she just got hurt, it could be a scratch or a cut or a-"

"Tori! A scratch is worse!" the Goth snapped back.

"She _needs_ a doctor," Tori told her, raising her hands clearly irritated.

"She _needs_ to get the fuck out of here!" Jade complained.

"Always so bossy!" Tori mumbled under her breath.

"Bossy?! BOSSY!" Jade snapped, she tossed her bat onto the floor. "Sorry, for caring about you and trying to protect you!"

"Whatever Jade," Tori told her, rolling her eyes vividly.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Vega!"

"You're so bossy Jade."

"You are pissing me off, Tori."

"Why can't you just trust me?" Tori asked, crossing her arms.

"I do trust you!" Jade replied, "But for fucks sake! You let a zombie in the room."

"She's just sitting there!"

"Yeah, cause she hasn't turned yet," Jade told her. "Just you wait."

"In all seriousness, if she is, do you really want to _wait_?."

"Okay Alyssa, you need to go." Jade said, she turned to Alyssa who had her head down, not making a sound.

"Alyssa, you okay?" Tori asked.

"She's dead," Jade said, deliberately sounding arrogant.

"Maybe she passed out," the Latina argued.

"Maybe she passed out," Jade said mockingly, "No, she's very much dead!"

The couple continued to bicker about Jade being bossy and Tori being too nice to strangers.

They stopped when they heard a snarl. They both turned suddenly, Tori's eyes enlarged with surprise at Alyssa. Howling loudly, her perfect, and unhurt face was now deranged and she was huffing and puffing uncontrollably. Tori's body froze and her stomach twisted in panic. She started to scream, Alyssa jumped out of the chair lunging towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry to leave it as a cliff hanger :D Please review letting me know what you think! Also don't forget to favorite, follow etc. etc. Thank you so much for the kind words and suggestions, it definitely helps with my writing.

You guys are awesome :D


End file.
